Amirra's Story - Book 1
by Kenna1990
Summary: Amirra is the daughter of Micheal and Kenna. When she is born, everything seems to be going great, but then the vampire hunters find out about her.


**PROLOGUE**

Characters: Kenna, Micheal, Elder, Vampire Council, Kana and Kell

Settings: Vampire Council / Micheal's home

Kenna, Micheal and the Elder arrived in the council room. Encircling the room were vampire council members sitting in rows of chairs. On the opposite end from the door was a podium. The walls, floor and door were a dark wooden oak. The elder walked up to the podium and Micheal and Kenna walked into the middle of the room.

"Micheal, you know why you have been brought before the council." The vampire stated and Micheal nodded. "You have already changed a human who was not your family and now you want to help her." He continued, pointing at Kenna. Micheal looked at the elder and said, "The young man I changed was her brother. He was dying." The elder sighed and said, "Micheal, you know our laws. Under NO circumstances are we to change a human unless they are our blood family." The young vampire glared and demanded, "Then why do you want Kenna and not her brother?"

"Because." The elder continued, "she knows too much about our kind." He continued to insist that Micheal step aside.

Refusing to do what the elder demanded, Micheal bent down in front of Kenna and whispered, "Kenna, will you let me protect you?" She nodded and he tucked her hair behind her ear. Kenna shivered as he leaned into her neck and he reassured her that the pain would not last long. She relaxed and he bit, sinking his fangs into her skin, injecting her with his blood. He held the girl close as she started to shake.

Kenna felt a burning inside her as her skin turned pale and eyes that were once green were now crimson red and looked almost cat-like. Her canine teeth began to grow into fangs and her fingernails turned into claws.

Micheal removed his fangs and turned around, facing the council. The elder shook his head. "Changing her will not affect our decision."

* * *

Back at the palace, Kana stood up and said to his brother, "I'm going to get Kenna. Wait here until I return." Kell quickly scribbled down something on a piece of paper and showed it to Kana. It read, _Be careful brother._ Kana nodded and replied, "I will be." Walking to the center of the room he yelled, "Chaos Control!" He warped and then disappeared.

* * *

The elder snapped his fingers and one of the vampires walked up, grabbed Kenna's arm and ripped her out of Micheal's grip and dragged her away. Lunging at her attacker, he grabbed his hand and growled, "Release my bloodmate or I will tear you to pieces." The vampire holding Kenna laughed and at that, Micheal began squeezing his hand, forcing his aura onto him. The vampire pulled free, and threw Kenna to the ground.

Micheal punched him in the ribs and a crack was heard as the vampire flew into the wall. He ran up to Kenna, helped her up, held her in his arms and whispered "You are my bloodmate and I will always protect you." He looked up. "Council members, she is mine and I am hers, so if you do not wish to challenge me, I will take my place as head of the council."

"Stop resisting us and hand her over now!" The elder ordered.

"Then challenge me!" the vampire yelled.

"If you do not do as we say, we will have no choice but to take her from you by force." Micheal glared as the other vampires began to circle around them. Kenna latched onto him and he whispered to her "I won't let them hurt you."

The elder walked up and tried to snatch Kenna, but Micheal punched him in the nose, breaking it. "FIGHT ME." He yelled as the elder looked at him, blood dripping from his nose. "You can't fight holding her."

Kana appeared and ran towards them yelling, "Micheal! Kenna!" Micheal set Kenna down and she ran toward her brother.

He yelled to the young man, "Take her home!" Kana nodded and as the council began to surround them, he yelled, "Chaos Control!"

Once they were gone, Micheal glared at the vampire "Now elder, let's go."

* * *

Kell paced back and forth in the room. It had been almost thirty minutes since Kana left and he still was not back. _Was he able to find her? Is she ok? _were the thoughts that ran through his mind. Suddenly a bright light filled the room and when it disappeared, Kana appeared holding Kenna.

Kell rushed over as Kana laid their sister on the couch. Kell looked as her and noticed something about her was different. He wrote something down on his paper and showed it to Kana, who replied, "Michael changed her into a vampire to try and protect her from the council." Kana also explained to his brother that the council had taken Kenna because Michael had changed him and their sister, and now they saw it as bringing weak humans into their world.

Suddenly, a dark light appeared and when it faded, a council member appeared. Kell summoned up his wind, but it was no use. The vampire held up his hand and pushed the wind back towards Kell, sending the young man flying into the other room.

As he walked toward Kenna, Kana jumped over the couch in front of his sister. He grabbed the creature by his throat and growled, "You will not touch my sister." The council member smirked and grabbed Kana, throwing him aside, sending him crashing into the ground.

He bent over the helpless girl and tied her arms to her side with a thick rope. Picking her up by her waist, he threw her over his shoulder and stood in the center of the room. The boys woke up and saw the man holding their baby sister. They ran towards him, but he disappeared. Kana's fists flared up and he yelled, "NO."

* * *

Back at the council hall, Micheal and the elder were still fighting. A dark light appeared and when it disappeared, Michael saw he had his bloodmate with him. The elder grinned, saying to the other vampire "Good job brother." He knocked Micheal out and walked over to them. He ordered the man to lay Kenna down on the ground.

The helpless young vampire shivered and fought against the rope binding her, but it was no use, the rope was too tight. The elder smirked manically and bent down over the girl, mouth open, fangs bared. Micheal woke up and when he saw the elder drive his fangs into Kenna's neck, he was furious.

The elder sank his fangs deep into Kenna's neck, injecting a vampiric poison. Kenna screamed as the venom burned the inside of her body. Micheal stood up and growled, racing over, pulling the vampire off his bloodmate. He grabbed him by the arms and began forcing his aura around the idiot who had dared to hurt his mate. The aura began to crush him and within minutes, the elder was dead.

Micheal's hair changed to silver and grew slightly as he removed his holy lock, his fangs growing as well. Lastly, he removed his Rosario and, like Kenna, his eyes turned crimson red. He put a shield over his bloodmate and then his aura and power exploded, killing every single council member in the room. With the threat gone, he rushed over to Kenna, took down the shield and picked her up. Her body was ice-cold and she was shaking violently. He held her close and whispered, "I will save you." He opened his mouth and sunk his fangs into Kenna's neck and began sucking out the poison. Kenna's body slowly stopped shaking and her eyes slowly started to open. She remained conscious for a few more minutes and then collapsed. Not long after, Micheal's vision grew blurry and he too, fell the ground.

Seconds later, Kana emerged and looked around. All the vampires around him were dead. He looked in the center of all the death and saw his sister laying on top of Micheal. Worried, he rushed over and checked both of their pulses. Relieved when he felt both heart beats, he picked up Kenna and grabbed Micheal's hand. He closed his eyes and yelled "Chaos Control!"

* * *

Kana reappeared back at the palace with Kenna and Micheal. Kell saw them and rushed over, a concerned look on his face. Kana looked at him and said "Get Micheal to a bedroom." His twin nodded and took the vampire into a bedroom, laying him on the bed. He then went back into the other room where Kana had laid Kenna on the couch. He had covered her with a blanket and a few seconds later, she stirred a little. The twins watched as their baby sister's eyes slowly opened and she looked up at them.

"Kana? Kell?" Kenna asked, her voice weak. They both nodded and Kana gently took Kenna's hand.

"Yes baby sister. We're here."

She looked up at him and asked "Where is Micheal?"

Her brother smiled and responded, "He's sleeping."Stroking his sister's hair, he asked "Are you alright?" Kenna shook her head, no. When Kana asked why, Kenna suddenly threw up blood. Kana turned to Kell and said, "I'm going to get Micheal. You stay here with Kenna." Kell nodded and knelt down in front of his sister as his brother ran into Micheal's room.

* * *

Kana burst through the door as Micheal woke up. He saw the look on Kana's face and asked, "What's wrong?"

"It's Kenna." Kana replied. "She just threw up blood."

Micheal's eyes grew wide as he shot up and said "Where is she?" Kana pointed down the hall and the vampire jumped out of the bed and ran into the living room.

* * *

He saw Kenna lying on the couch with Kell who was trying to keep the blood from coming out. Micheal sat next to Kenna and gently held her in his arms and lifted her head up to his neck and whispered, "Drink." She shook her head and he said, "You must, to feed yourself and our little one."

Kana looked at them. "Little one…" He repeated. "Do you mean she's…"

Micheal smiled. "Yes." He placed his hand on Kenna's abdomen and gave her energy.

Kana looked at his sister, stunned. "But…how." Kenna slowly raised her head up to her mate's neck and bit.

"It's a long story." He replied. Kenna finished drinking and Micheal looked at her. "Did you get enough?"

Kenna nodded and was finally able to speak. "How did this happen to me?" she asked.

"I injected so much blood and energy into you that you received my seed." Micheal explained. Kenna placed a hand over her abdomen and they all looked at her, unaware of the events that would soon unfold.


End file.
